


Your Hands on Baby, My Hands on You

by Keitmeg



Series: WinchestLove [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Bad at Feelings, Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Sam is a Cock Tease, Wincest - Freeform, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Post Episode 12.15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell -ish.Dean and Sam are taking Gwen back to her residence and the brothers have a little talk after she nods off. Actually it's just Dean being upset and worried and not really knowing how to get it across.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY had some time to sit down and watch this amazing episode. I freaking loved it! Sam's hair is majestic *.*  
> Is it just me or they quarreled like some old married couple the entire episode <3 Which inspired this silly dabble.  
> Con-cri is welcomed.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos are AMOR~

 

 

 

 **T** he engine of the Impala is whirring in the silence of the evening like a colony of bumblebee, and then it chortles, a telltale of the damage it’s undertaken by the hound of hell, Ramsey, one of the original hell-hounds created by God. Dean perks up behind the wheel at the sound, his eyes widening, waiting for when the car declares surrender and comes to a teetering stop, but it doesn’t happen and he lets out a full-bodied sigh, his eyes now glower at Sam.

“What?” Sam crunches his nose.

Dean glances at the rear view and finds Gwen leaning her temple on the glass of the window at the back with her eyes closed. He eyes the dent on the roof of the car, the broken front and back windshield, and then he looks back at Sam, “it’s your fault.” He grumbles.

Sam presses his lips and looks at the broken glass of the windshield, tucks a few strands of hair behind his ear before he glances over at his brother, “Dean, you knew the dog was gonna circle around,” he reminds in a rasped whisper, “it’s not like I told her to screw up your car!”

“No, no, Sam.” Dean rumbles on a vague smirk, a hand on the wheel and the eyes on the road, or what’s clear of it because the cobweb-shaped crack on the windshield is not exactly making things crystal clear. “It’s because you don’t know how to drive.”

Sam tilts his head bemusedly before lifts his chin and gives Dean this thin smile.

Dean cocks a brow at that, “why’re you smiling?”

“Who do you think taught me how to drive?” Sam wonders, his dimples deepening because he knows Dean can’t find his way around this, try as he may, he won’t pin this on Sam. Not this time, big brother.

Dean parts his lips to counter but no words come out, and Sam is in the passenger’s seat, shaking his head sadly on the same dimpled smile, Dean rolls his chin and nods indecipherably. Okay, fine, little brother wins this round.

Sam glances back at Gwen who has herself insinuated on the backseat with her knees to her chest, forehead marred and eye-circles so hollow, a palpable proof of her fatigue, and her loss.  

“You think she’s gonna be fine?” Sam inquires, his eyes glint apologetically.

“She’s a big girl, Sam.” Dean offers goodheartedly, his gruff voice louder than the purr of the engine. “She’ll find it difficult at first but it gets better in time.”

Sam quirks a weary smile before he nods approvingly to Dean’s words.

Dean flings a fervent glance to his brother’s direction, looking as closely at the road as he looks at Sam, his brows slowly furrowing with evident worry after he inspects the faint traces of blood on Sam’s khaki jacket which he tried to rinse clean but the blood wouldn’t come off completely. He brings his unoccupied hand to Sam’s thigh and palms it out on the fabric, feeling Sam’s tense muscle sag under his touch. “And you didn’t just wreck the car, Sammy,” he resumes, “you almost got yourself killed by Lucifer’s pet.”

“But I handled it.” Sam says on a faint smile, face relenting from his typical brood, “and Gwen is safe.”

Apparently, the car isn’t. The Impala’s structure creaks and she makes another cough that has Dean paling and perking up again, muttering words of assurance to his baby until she purrs again, barely though. “You’re never getting your hands on the wheel again, Sammy.”

Sam’s brows do a slight twitch before he ducks into Dean’s space, bringing his lips to his brother’s ear. “What about your hand on my thigh?”


End file.
